


The Devil’s Show

by AntoWritesFics



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoWritesFics/pseuds/AntoWritesFics
Summary: You and Matt have had feeling for each other for a long time, but neither of you admit it, till Matt realizes that he could lose you. Since he doesn’t know how to put it into words, he decides to show you what he feels
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Reader
Kudos: 28





	The Devil’s Show

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut !!!   
> I’ve been watching Daredevil lately and I felt like there isn’t enough Matt smut. Thanks to my friend Teea for helping me and I hope you like it.❤️

You have been working at Nelson and Murdock for a few months now. You’ve had feeling for Matt from the moment you saw him, I mean he is *extremely* handsome. Karen noticed quickly after you started working there that you had feelings for him but Matt was too hard to read for you to know what he felt so you never told him you had feelings for him.

And everything was fine. He was your friend and boss, you hung out all the time and you were happy with just being friends.  
That of course until Fisk happened and to make a long story short Daredevil saved you. In that moment you realized that all you wanted to do was to tell Matt that you love him. And it got harder and harder to act like you didn’t have feelings for him.

One night you and Matt were working late at the office. He could hear how hard your heart was beating. Matt has known for some time that you liked him, from the skips in your heartbeat when you two talked or when he “accidentally” touched you knee, arms or shoulders when you two were hanging out, but he always thought that you wouldn’t like him if you knew the “real” him so he never said anything either.

But tonight something was different. He felt like he would explode if he didn’t say *do* something about this unspoken thing between you two. “Y/N can you come here?”  
“Is everything alright ?”  
“Yes—No...I...I don’t know how to say this so I’m just gonna do it” as soon as he finished the sentence he closed the space between you two, holding your face between his hands and kissing you hard and hungry. 

It took a few moments for you to react, but when you did you started kissing him back with the same want and need that he had. He moved his hands to your waist, pulling you even closer. You broke the kiss just to get your shirt off while Matt threw everything that was on his desk on the floor. As soon as he turned around you unzipped his pants, and while he got them off you took yours off too, and threw them somewhere in the room.

When you were both left with only your underwear on Matt picked you up and put you on the desk, his mouth kissing and biting lightly your neck. By the time he unhooked your bra and started playing with your nipples you were a moaning mess. The silence broke when he reached your panties, that were soaking wet and asked “Do you want this?”  
“Fuck Matt...yes...please...I’ve waited for this for a long time”

As soon as you said that he took your panties off and started rubbing your clit while kissing you. He pushed a finger in you and grunted into your mouth, which turned you on even more. After a few seconds he added a second finger and you could feel your orgasm building but he withdrew his fingers. You whined at the loss of him but he just said “wait a second darling”

He got back to you with a condom in his hand, which he opened with his teeth and put it on. While he did that you looked at him. You knew he was handsome but he was even more handsome like this : between you legs, his pupils blown wide, lips pink and shiny from the kissing, his soft smile contrasting his strong, muscular body. But you also saw some scars. A lot actually. But you could ask him about that later, because the moment he pushed in you all thoughts and questions you had were dissolved.

You held on to his shoulder, probably leaving marks while he fucked you hard and rough. You got louder and louder with every thrust so he started making out with you trying to keep you quiet. Neither of you were saying anything, because all you could do was moan and think about how good this felt. He started kissing your neck and pinching your breasts. “Matt please...I’m close...” He started rubbing your clit and you came hard, squeezing his dick. After a few more thrust he came too, grunting and biting your shoulder.

You stayed a few seconds in silence to catch your breath. After that he pulled out of you, throwing the used condom in the trash. You grabbed and pulled him closer.  
“I’m sorry Y/N. I don’t know what came over me”

You silenced him by kissing him. This time soft, gentle and sweet.  
“I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve been waiting for this for a long time”  
“I have too” he admitted   
And right when you wanted to ask him about the scars the office door opened, and over Matt’s shoulder you saw a surprised Foggy and Karen.  
“Don’t you know how to knock” said Matt hugging you more tightly  
“Don’t you know how to lock the door?”

Foggy and Karen turned around for you two to get dressed.   
“So why are you two here anyway?” You asked  
“We got a new case and I thought we could get a head start” replied Karen handing your keys  
“Shall we continue this at my place?” Matt whispered in you ear  
“For sure Mr.Murdock” you kissed him  
“Please try to get there before you do anything, alright ? I don’t want you dying in a car crash.” Foggy said.  
“Can’t promise anything” Matt said closing the door after us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story and I hope you liked it


End file.
